


RGB

by Daydream_Deity



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: BGM in links, Bonding, Gen, Gen Work, Horror, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, Meta, OC, Rating May Change, Self-Insert, Tags May Change, Think of this as a reboot of “The Symphothizer”, Warnings May Change, cw: decapitation, cw: hanging imagery, illustrated fanfiction, just more gritty, series finale spoilers, takes place after “The Future”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream_Deity/pseuds/Daydream_Deity
Summary: 01010110 01100111 00101100 00100000 01100001 01110111 01111010 01100001 01110111 01101101 01100001 01100100 01100111 00101110 00100000 01001100 01110000 01110011 01100010 00100000 01101000 01101101 01101010 01100001 01100111 01110110 00100000 01100001 01100001 00100000 01111000 01110100 01100111 01101001 01101100 01110001 01100110 01101111 00101110 00100000 01001111 01110000 01110001 00100000 01100101 01100111 01100011 01100100 01101100 00100000 01000001 00100000 01110000 01110011 01100100 01110111 00100000 01100001 01100111 01110101 01110111 01110111 01100110 01101101 00100000 01111010 01101001 01100110 01101111 00100000 01101100 01110000 01110111 01110101 01101011 01101101 01100100 01100100 01110111 01100001 00100000 01100001 01110110 00100000 01110011 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101100 01101011 00100111 00100000 01100001 01111010 01110111 01101111 00100000 01101110 01110011 01110110 01111000 01110001 01110101 00111111





	1. A Rather Grim Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And everything was perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810897) by [Autisticvampireclub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticvampireclub/pseuds/Autisticvampireclub). 



The fall was short. The destination, unexpected.

The first oddity was the presence [of](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOpB12ow-VM) a destination. Rob hadn’t expected the fall to end. Given his track record, he assumed that he would have spent eternity tumbling through the Void, until... what? Until the relatively “normal” parts of him wore down and began to peel off, leaving him one with this hellish realm?

He was glad he didn’t have to answer that question.

The second oddity was that he didn’t recognize this place. He could tell he was in the Void, of course, evident from the static sky that filled the windows. But it seemed as if this room he was in, this room in particular, had been created completely at random, just to fill up space. The two beds that sandwiched the windows were perfectly made, and the stuffed bookshelves that lined the walls were the only hint that anyone had ever lived here at all.

“I suppose this  is where lifeless things go,” Rob mused as he began to inspect the bedroom. He glanced down at his own glitched form, pondering if he, too, could be considered “lifeless.”

A sharp hiss-no, no, some sort of white noise- interrupted his thoughts.

Turning his back to the window, Rob found himself staring at a beaten-down spruce door that he knew wasn’t there before. Ominous as its sudden appearance was, it was the only way out of this empty bedroom, so with a sigh of resignation, Rob creaked the door open.

 

 

 

It was a person.

A person with a coat the color of the night sky.

A person with an aura of desperation.

A person who looked to be suspended by a thread.

A person whose head was entirely gone.

* * *

Rob awoke with a jolt. His head felt light and his thoughts were running marathons as he tried to commit what he had seen to memory. He usually dreamed about what might happen to him after the End-that was, if he failed to finish his current project- but it was usually the same thing every night, and he was certain that he had never dreamt of that room, or that person before. The cyclops made a mental note to write down his dream later. Perhaps it was a clue of some sort as to how to get out of this mess?

Or maybe it was a hint of things to come...

Trying (and failing) to put these thoughts out of mind, Rob got up and headed for the junkyard warehouse, ready for another monotonous yet necessary day of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01010110 01100111 00101100 00100000 01100001 01110111 01111010 01100001 01110111 01101101 01100001 01100100 01100111 00101110 00100000 01001100 01110000 01110011 01100010 00100000 01101000 01101101 01101010 01100001 01100111 01110110 00100000 01100001 01100001 00100000 01111000 01110100 01100111 01101001 01101100 01110001 01100110 01101111 00101110 00100000 01001111 01110000 01110001 00100000 01100101 01100111 01100011 01100100 01101100 00100000 01000001 00100000 01110000 01110011 01100100 01110111 00100000 01100001 01100111 01110101 01110111 01110111 01100110 01101101 00100000 01111010 01101001 01100110 01101111 00100000 01101100 01110000 01110111 01110101 01101011 01101101 01100100 01100100 01110111 01100001 00100000 01100001 01110110 00100000 01110011 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101100 01101011 00100111 00100000 01100001 01111010 01110111 01101111 00100000 01101110 01110011 01110110 01111000 01110001 01110101 00111111


	2. Readjusting a Glitched Body

 

A hideous scraping noise, the sign of an incomplete being.

A never-ending void where he felt trapped.

A predator of sorts who he didn’t recognize.

...What could it all mean?

Trekking toward the warehouse, Rob glanced down once again at the scrap paper on which he was comparing his two dreams.

Rob wished the people of Elmore threw out more half-filled notebooks. With every step, another question popped into the boy’s head. Did the people from his dreams [know](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcgEHrwdSO4) each other? Was the one behind the bedroom door an ally or an enemy? Could one be an alternate version of the other? Could one be an alternate version of him?  
Rob glanced down at the “worse dream” side of his Venn diagram and shuddered. “Pulls me apart.” He thought he would’ve only had to experience that once in his lifetime. At least when he escaped the Void, things were happening too quickly for him to register the pain. Now he had to deal with it every night.  
Until now.

* * *

The pink sage flowers added a splash of color to the warehouse’s exterior, but Rob was too focused to take note. He shoved the front door open, eager to tackle the task at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01001111 01001101 00100111 01000101 00100000 01000111 01011010 01000011 01010110 01011000 01011010 01010110 00100000 01001011 01000110 01001110 01010110 00100000 01000101 01010110 01001110 00100000 01000001 01010000 01010101 01000010 01011000 00101110


End file.
